The invention relates to a lattice mast crane with a derrick boom.
With lattice mast cranes, a swiveling crown is usually arranged on a traveling gear and a revolving deck is rotatably supported on said swiveling crown. The revolving deck supports a main boom and a derrick boom. A ballast box is usually provided for the reception of the ballast.
Such a lattice mast crane with a derrick device and a ballast box should be able to be used on a dam to sink heavy concrete blocks having a weight of approximately 150 t in the sea with a radius of up to 115 m. Such concrete blocks are stacked in front of the dam as wave protection. On use on the dam, the problem results that the radius required for the moment distribution in a lattice mast crane with a ballast box would be so large that the dam crest width available for the movement of the lattice mast crane is not sufficient.
The problem furthermore exists that on the use of a lattice mast crane with a ballast box, the total width of the dam crest is blocked by the undercarriage, the ballast box and the connecting rods arranged between the superstructure and the ballast box. This is, however, not desirable since, when a crane is used, a sufficient passage width for the construction site traffic on the dam crest must be left free.